Black Dragon Cannon
Black Dragon Cannon is the fourth break-action weapon to be introduced into Counter-Strike Online obtainable only through special events and from Code Boxes. Overview The Black Dragon Cannon is capable of firing 20 explosive Cannon Rounds which detonate within the targeted area creating a large volcano-like explosion that deals tremendous damage to anything in its radius. Also, the weapon's gun barrel is built short, granting excellent mobility in combat. Advantages *Deals very high damage when fired in close range *Light weight *Lights up target for a short period of time *Good for destroying obstacles in Scenario modes *Can kill multiple targets at once *Moderate knock-back power Disadvantages *Effective in close range only *Damage decreases over range *Small magazine capacity *Expensive price for both weapon and ammunition *Obtainable only through events and code boxes *Deals low damage to bosses *Single-shot firearm Tips *After firing the cannon, it is advisable to switch to your secondary weapon to stun/kill the enemy if it survives the initial shot. *Always remember to fire the weapon in close range as the damage decreases the further away you are from your target, effectively making the cannon useless. *Combine the Black Dragon Cannon with the Deadly Shot ability for maximum damage output. *Not recommended for dealing bosses, Cannon just can deal 2000 (2k) damage to bosses. *Recommended when facing mini Bosses. Release date Taiwan/Hong Kong *This weapon was released on 17 January 2012 alongside TMP Dragon. *2 July 2013: There was a 4× chance to get Black Dragon Cannon from a Code Box event. Singapore/Malaysia= This weapon was released on 18 December 2013 alongside TMP Dragon. The players must collect 4 cards: X, M, A and S. |-| Indonesia= This weapon was released on 18 December 2013 alongside TMP Dragon. The players must collect a series of alphabets B, A, R and U. |-| Japan= Gallery File:Cannon_viewmodel.png|View model Cannon_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload Cannon_worldmdl.png|World model Leet_X_cannon.png|Elite Crew with Cannon Zs deadend 20120131 1551220.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Cannon_violin_gatling_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130218ss_4.jpg|China poster cannonkp.png|Korea poster Cannon_tmpdragon_INAposter.jpg|Indonesia poster Cannon tmpdragon poster sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster cannoncbox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Cannon_hud.png|HUD icon ObtainCannonS.jpg|Obtain Letter S Firing and reload sound Draw sound Trivia *The Black Dragon Cannon is the fourth break-action weapon to be introduced into the game. The first being the M79 Saw off, the second being the SVDEX and the third one being the Double-barreled shotgun. *There are two Chinese characters written on the weapon. The first one is the character "Hēi" written on the weapon's buttstock which refers to "black" in English while the second is the character "Dōng" written on its barrel which refers to "East" in English. *This weapon does not share the same ammunition as the M79 and M203. *This weapon can be used effectively in Pursuit-type Zombie Scenario mode as it kills multiple zombies with one shot and breaks barriers easily. *A replica of the Black Dragon Cannon was made by the gimmick presenters during the CSO World Championship 2013, specifically on the Zombie 4: Darkness announcement. *There's a glitch where the gun freezes for some seconds when firing; though only if the user has high latency. *This is the second weapon which doesn't show the user reloading animation in third-person view. The first one is the M79 Saw off. Category:Chinese weapons Category:Equipment Category:Saw off weapons Category:Launchers Category:Break-action weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Event exclusive Category:Close range weapons Category:Code box items Category:Explosives